The present invention relates to an airbag unit for protecting a passenger and the like in a vehicle, and a case for accommodating an airbag of the airbag unit. In particular, the present invention relates to a case capable of deforming in response to an external force to absorb an impact, and relates to an airbag unit including the case.
An airbag unit for protecting a passenger is installed in an instrument panel in a vehicle, and includes a case, an airbag accommodated in the case, an inflator for expanding the airbag, and the like.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-42994 has disclosed a structure having a retractable sliding member fastened to a side wall of a case with rivets or bolts. The sliding member has slits extending in a retracting direction, and the rivets or the bolts are fastened on the side wall of the case through the slits. When an object hits an instrument panel, the sliding member retracts by sliding along the side wall of the case.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-42994
In the airbag unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-42994, the rivets or the bolts move relative to the slits when the sliding member retracts in response to the hit of the object. However, it is difficult to sufficiently absorb the collision energy of the object during the retraction of the sliding member. If no sliding member is provided, the collision energy is not sufficiently absorbed due to high rigidity of the side wall of the case.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a case of an airbag unit including a movable component retractable when an external force is applied, and capable of sufficiently absorbing the collision energy of an object applied to an instrument panel during the retraction of the movable component.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airbag unit including the case.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.